


Red Lace

by CastheNerdfighter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dean Has Abandonment Issues, Dean in Panties, Human Castiel, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastheNerdfighter/pseuds/CastheNerdfighter
Summary: Dean does’t mean for this to keep happening. No matter how many girlfriends or boyfriends throw the pair of silky red panties in his face, he refuses to get rid of them.





	Red Lace

 

Dean does’t mean for this to keep happening. No matter how many girlfriends or boyfriends throw the pair of silky red panties in his face, he refuses to get rid of them.

They’re just so comfortable.

And it’s not like he does this on purpose. If anything, it’s a purely passive experiment. He doesn’t try to hide them, and if his partner finds them, they find them.

He’s yet to have a good reaction to them, though.

The first time Dean’s girlfriend had actually thrown a drink in his face. She didn’t have a drink, so she walked over to the kitchen and poured the first thing she found (unfortunately, that was the good beer Dean had been saving) into a red solo cup, and splash it all over Dean.

“How dare you cheat on me! I thought we had something real, Dean! How could you? Who’s is this? I’ma kill that bitch, right after I kill you!”

She hadn’t let Dean get a word in edgewise, just stormed out of his apartment, never to be seen again.

Now, Dean looks at the tattered piece of silky fabric and wonders how anyone could think they’ve been worn in the past decade. Because that’s how long he’s played this game. With a sigh, Dean carefully tucks it to the back of his underwear drawer.

Again, not really trying to hide it.

And he doesn’t want to hide it. He’s just… postponing the conversation. You don’t go over your weirdest kinks on the first date, or even the tenth. Well, for Dean, he never made it that far to figure out when exactly he _should_ tell his partner his kinks.

Not that panties are his kinkiest daydreams. In comparison to some of the shit in his brain, it’s downright conservative. So, he just doesn’t want to make a big deal out of it.

It always ends the same way. He’d come home from work to find his girlfriend weeping on the couch, or shouting angrily into her phone, or his boyfriend tearing apart his apartment or pissing on the rug (yes that happened once). They all storm out and never speak to him again. Sometimes they shove the panties at him, or throw them, or else he’d find them in a ball on his bed, stained with tears.

It happened so many times, he began to wonder if he was cursed.

Why was it so hard to believe that Dean Winchester, Mr. Macho Man, would like to wear women’s underwear from time to time?

Dean sighs and falls back onto his bed. He hadn’t minded when some of those relationships ended; they weren’t meant to be, and it would have ended at some point or another. But his current partner, Cas?

Fuck, he can’t lose Cas.

It took them fucking _years_ to get their heads out of their asses. Dean’s 35 and ready to settle down, but what if he really is cursed? What if he fucks up the best relationship he’s ever had?

Shit.

He’s in a funk when Cas comes over with dinner, and barely manages to make small talk. Cas is obviously worried but doesn’t pry. After dinner they cuddle on the couch for a while, watching some nature program Cas likes (and, okay, Dean likes it too).

But even the domesticity of their evening isn’t enough to calm Dean down. In fact, by 8 o’clock he’s worked himself into an almost full-scale panic attack.

Almost sure this would be his last night with Cas, Dean quickly turns and kisses him. Cas moans from underneath him, obviously okay with how the evening is turning. Dean yelps when Cas suddenly stands up and carries him to the bedroom.

Shit, they’d even talked about moving in together. Soon, this could be _their_ bedroom.

Dean kisses Cas again to try and keep from crying. But Cas just dumps Dean onto his bed unceremoniously and goes to grab the supplies. Dean is so distracted by his anxiety he doesn’t notice when Cas starts rootling around in his underwear drawer.

“Oh.” Cas turns to Dean, holding the infamous red panties in one hand. But he’s not angry. Almost, reverent?

“Shit, Cas, you weren’t meant to-“

“Can I wear them?”

_What?_ “What?” Dean is stuck in place. He can’t move.

“Could I wear these tonight?”

Holy shit. Dean finally moves from his place on the bed, practically vaulting to kiss Cas.

“What? Dean, are you alright?”

Oh, fuck, Dean’s crying.

“Everything’s perfect, baby. I can’t believe… you’re not angry? You don’t think I cheated on you with some girl?”

“And what, kept her underwear in your top drawer? Dean, I trust you. I-I love you. And honestly, I have more incriminating articles in my underwear drawer.” Cas blushes so prettily that Dean can’t help but kiss him.

“I love you, too. I’d never, Cas I’d never-“

“Dean, why are you so sure I think you cheated?”

“Because everyone else did.” Dean turns away from Cas, but Cas grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him in for a hug.

“Dean. I’m not everyone else. I know you. I know you keep secrets from me, and I hope in time you’ll be comfortable sharing more with me. But in the mean time, I’m asking if I can wear these.”

“Not those,” Dean whispers. He walks to the safe under his bed and punches in the combination. When he stands back up he’s holding panties that are more lace than fabric. “Will you wear these?”

Cas’ face turns a bright red, but he still smiles and grabs the panties. “Be right back,” he whispers.

After Cas leaves, Dean marvels at how well that went. He never could have hoped… maybe he’s not so cursed after all?

And when Cas returns clad only in the lacy silk panties, Dean thinks, yup, not cursed at all.


End file.
